The duties of a brother
by Sychronicity girl
Summary: [DEDICATED TO KUUDERE ZIRI] [KAGAMINE ANIVERSARY] Len didn't know what was happening to his little sister, but once he understood, he realized what were the duties of a brother. [NOT KAGAMINECEST, explanation inside]


Hi minna! Rui-chan is not dead! Yeah, I haven´t updated "Our Impossible Love" in ages, but I have a good reason for it, and it´s because school consumed my time. And actually… I will live that fic on hiatus; maybe even remove it from the site... I can´t write something like that anymore… I am really sorry guys, but I am having a really difficult time, so I guess I will write one-shots time to time :)

Well, changing the subject, this (as the summary says) is a fic made for the Kagamine´s birthday AND also dedicated to my friend Inori, better known as Lerin-chan or Kuudere Ziri, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Well, this will NOT be a Kagaminecest fic, and the reason is that this happened in real life, and I´ll put down here the characters I used with the persons I based:

-Len Kagamine, 16 years= my older brother.  
>-Rin Kagamine, 10 years= me.<br>-Akaito Shion, 16 years= my older brother´s best friend.

This happened 3 years ago, so yeah.

Again, this is NOT a Kagaminecest fic.

Let´s start!

**VOCALOID IS NOT MY PROPERTY.**

O-O-O

"The duty of a brother"

The Kagamine family was heading to the Megpoidd´s house.

-Rin, are you hungry?- asked Len to his little sister, who was in the middle sit, at one side him, and at the other his 12-year-old sister, Lily, with the little IA in her arms.

-I am –answered Rin in a whisper- but I won´t eat a thing at the celebration.

-Ehhh? Why? You know you need to eat…

-No, I don´t need to. If I can´t be bulimic, then I will become anorexic. I am tired of being ugly….

The girl said that because at her 10 years she thought she was obese. The culprits of her thoughts were the offense of her classmates and her mother´s scolds, because she ate so much, that she was burden, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

-Rin, please don´t say that. You are not obese, it´s just a weight problem...

-Says the one who isn´t called names in school, that´s why I won´t eat. Not one little bite!

-Well, yo aren´t that fat to be called names… and however, if you don´t eat you know you will die, right? We can do something… I´ll do exercise with you, we are in vacations, so I can take you to the gym or something…

-YOU ARE RIGHT! That way I can eat Uncle Gumiya´s food without feeling guilty!

Len only laugh with this reaction, and ruffled her hair, winning a smack on his head.

-Rin- called their mom- stop doing that. A girl like you should act more lady-like.

-Yes mom- she said, narrowing her eyes at Len, who murmured.

-The day Rin becomes a lady the pigs will fly…

-Exactly- she murmured back.

They arrived at the Megpoid residence, which belonged to Rinto´s sister, their aunt Miku and her husband Gumiya and her little adopted son, Mikuo, who was 2 years old.  
>Rin spoiled her little cousin, doing everything he asked for, and for it being scolded by her auntie, who told her that she should stop fulfilling the whims of the kid.<br>The problem was Rin couldn´t see a kid cry, because she would feel guilty one way or another.

In that moment Gumiya opened the door, and after him was a smiling Mikuo, who after the moment that saw his favorite cousin, went running to hug her.

-Lin! Lin!- said the kid in his childish language. When the kid saw Len, he broke the hug and went running to him.

-Led´s pday, Uncle Len! Led´s pday soccer, Uncle Len!

-Fine Mikuo, but please stop calling me uncle, would you? It makes me feel old… I look like my dad, but I am not him, neither have his age, ok?

The little boy nodded while tugging him from the t-shirt.

-There´s a fliend of youds here, Len… A-Ataiko-senpai…

-Do you mean Akaito?!- asked Len smiling

The boy nodded again, and with his hand gestured Rin to come with them, thing the girl did after greeting her aunt.  
>She saw her brother´s best friend, Akaito Shion. He had red hair and eyes, and was tall, even taller than her brother.<p>

She went to greet him out of courtesy, he hate the dude. He was a bad influence for his brother.

-Shion-san, hello.

-Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go alredy.

-Yeah, Rin. Why don´t you bring us some sodas?

"Yeay, the `cool´ version of my brother… totally amazing…"

-Know what Len? Want your sodas? Then move those legs and go get them. If you excuse me, I will go greet the others.

She entered the house, and saw ALL her HATEFUL family, putting on the mask of the sweet smile everyone thought was real.

Her aunt Miki, who was married to the uncle Piko, who hated her, didn´t accept her greet because she broght "dishonor" to the family, but when Rinto, Miki´s cousin, she hugged her and started asking about her.

Then she had to greet Miki´s daughter, Ring, but all she got was this:

-HI YOU UGLY FAT PIG!

She would have kept greeting people like that, but Mikuo saved her, he went to her, so she followed.  
>It was a shame that her aunt Luka and uncle Gakupo weren´t able to come. They would have brought her cousins Meiko and Galaco, the only ones who cared about her, and liked her, but Meiko would have go with Ring, because they were incredible friends.<p>

She went down the stairs (Mikuo had made her go there to show her some toys) and while going down she saw the photos hanging of the cream walls.  
>When she was in front of the door, she saw her brother and Akaito going out of the house with a basketball ball.<p>

-Wait! Can I go with you guys?

-I´ll go ask dad- he entered and after about 2 minutes he went back- he said you can go.

The group started walking to the park that was close to the house. When they arrived, they started playing… KagaminesvsAkaito.

After lots of attempts of Rin to make a point, and failing, Akaito went near her and said:

-If you can´t do it, the quit, stupid.

Rin didn´t look affected by this, and kept playing.

O-O-O

They were tied 35-35.  
>Rin scored a basket, doing it over Akaito´s defense.<p>

-Akaito-san- she called him- learn how to make a defense, dumbass

Len snickered and Akaito glared at him.

-You don´t teach your sister modals?

-Geez Akaito, don´t be a baby-said Len- you treat her even worse, so shut up- his phone rang.  
>Hi dad…. Yeah, we are going now… ok bye…<p>

-What did Dad wanted?

In that moment Akaito kicked the ball without Len noticing.

-We need to go back, aunt Miku is opening her presents and we are eating cake…

-Len, the ball went down the hill

He nodded and went to take it. Rin went to sit on a bench, ignoring Akaito.

-Hey kiddo- called Akaito- girl I am talking to you.

Rin kept ignoring him, this made Akaito mad and he approached the bench, and made Rin look at him forcefully

-Look girl, when I am talking to you, you answer me and look at me, I am being clear?

-You aren´t anyone to tell me what to do.

-Look, you little bitch, the older here is me, so recognize your position. You are an idiot, a good for nothing. Taking that aside you are an ugly and fat girl, you thought anyone would like you? Don´t make me laugh, you piece of trash - Rin´s eyes started to get teary- be glad I am telling you the truth, and anybody will ever love you. You are stupid, noisy, immature and many things more. What I want to make you realize is, that you should become lesbian, know why? Because you are so ugly that any boy would look at you as a pretty girl, anyone. You are a fucki…

-Found it – screamed Len. And Akaito let her free.

-You look like a man.-he told her.

Rin stood up, and without droping a tear, she started running until she was out of the park, went to the house, and entered to Mikuo´s room as quickly and quietly she could, and she started crying, because the kid wasn´t there.

"Everything he said was true" though Rin. She hadn´t took notice that her t-shirt was wrinkled because of the running, and that Akito had clamped her jaw and arm so tightly he leaved red marks.  
>For stopping herself from screaming she bitted her lip so hard it bled.<p>

…

-And my sis? –asked Len after getting out of the park, he thought she would be out waiting for them (1)

-She said she wanted to return quickly so she could help Miku, so she left.

-Ohhhhh…

When they arrived, Lily approached Len.

-Go with Rin. Now

-What? Isn´t she with Miku?

-The first thing she did when she came was heading upstairs, she looked sad…

He looked at Akaito, who was talking with his family, and then he looked at the stairs, and started running.  
>He opened the door where the noise of a crying was heard.<p>

He saw his little sister in the corner of the room, crying her heart off. Her clothes all wrinkled, in her right arm a bruise and in her jaw the red mark of a hand and her lip bleeding. He misunderstood the situation.

-What did the damn Akaito to you?- he asked, really mad-

-Nothing you would care- she answered, coldly.

-I do care, please Rin, tell me…

-Wow… from the worst bro ever to a caring one… what a great change, Len…

-Rin… did Akaito… hit you? - he couldn´t say what he really wanted to ask.

-No.

-Did he told you something you… misunderstood? –he asked, kneeling down to reach the little girl´s height.

-He told everything straight, so I can´t have misunderstood it

-Rin?

She started crying even harder when she told him everything Akaito said and did… she remembered it so well…

Len felt angry and powerless just to hear what that guy said to his sister.

-Akaito only wanted to feel with power –said Rin- with someone weaker, someone who wouldn´t face him… just forget it, ok? At the end, he was right…

-No, Rin. Anything he said was true, any of it. And that his family is having problems doesn´t makes it any better…

-It just doesn´t matters… he already told it…

Len abruptly stood up, and went running down the stairs. Rin followed him, and what she found wasn´t that pretty. Her brother screaming at Akaito, and after that hitting him right in the face.  
>In that moment he didn´t care that the one who he was fighting with was in a moment of the past his best friend….<br>that stupid had hurt his little sister. He hurted his family and that was unforgivable.

It wouldn´t have mattered if it have been Lily, or IA in the future. He would always stand up for those three everytime they needed it, because he should always remember…

"_**Those are the duties of a brother"**_

_**THE END!**_

**O-O-O**

My brother kinda told me this, so I am not 100% sure what happened!

Well yeah, that´s what happened… I used to be bullied in school by my classmates (I study in a school where there are only girls) and it didn´t helped that I was doing good in grades and that I liked reading. Right now I am going to the gym, and I am not "obese" anymore. As I read last time… "Don´t believe in what everybody say about you. Sometimes, they don´t even know who they really are…"

And to the haters… no, I am not trying you to say "Oh god, what a terrible life" or "I feel so sorry for her" or putting it simple, I don´t want to get attention from this. I only did this to commemorate the 7th year of the creation of the Kagamines, and as a gift to a friend… so yeah…

Happy New Year! I hope you all have a good time wherever you are!

Rui-chan.


End file.
